Russia
Overview Russia is a nation under the rule of Austria. Old Russia In the first half of 2017 the nation Soviet, later renamed to Russia, dominated the region. Their leader was very wealthy and was able to rival nations like PWW and Sweden, until the nation was essentially killed off by the staff. The nation fell due to inactivity in either late june, or early july of 2017. Civil War Period (actualish war) The collapse of Soviet and many of the towns in the region led to a massive power vacuum in russia. The town Khabarovsk created the slavic federation and was able to get the young town of petrograd to join them. During this time Finland invaded and was eventually defeated by Petrograd after the federation created massive cobble monsters around their capital. Soon after this, Abkhazia, a town along the black sea that up till this point had been very quiet and neutral started a conflict with the Slavic Federation after runnerboy72000 bedbombed Morganfam, the chancellor of the slavic federation. This led to the federation attacking Abkhazia. The slavic federation temporarily joined the International Union before reforming their nation. But Petrograd formed their own nation this time, the USSR. While this was happening the USHR was formed by madrid in spain. The founding of the USSR led the town of moskau, who had been griefed by Petrograd a couple times before, to invade. This caused the battle of petrograd where a coalition of players attacked the city of Petrograd, the battle opened up with Abkhazia burning down the forest around the city( somehow players got confused and thought petrograd burnt their own forest, this led the coalition to gain support from many major players because they liked the forest and used it for logging a lot) Petrograd was able to defend its town and the coalition built a big fort outside the city. Runnerboy72000 then formed the Russian Empire out of his small black sea focused nation and Moskau joined it. Runnerboy announced the Dual monarchy of russia and moskau was quickly attacked and griefed (again) by Petrograd. This led to Abkhazia making a fort just south of Petrograd to allow an easy counter offensive in the event of future attacks. While this was happening Petrograd angered Ireland and so ireland made a huge claimblock against petrograd. Petrograd soon afterwords claimblocked the expanding fort owned by Abkhazia. This led to Abkhazia closing the Petrograd canal which the USSR relied on for trade with their more inland towns. There were several more griefs against all major cities involved in the conflicts and eventually moskau and Petrograd went relatively inactive. Kind of Stable Era As the USSR slowly died out, Russia saw relative peace. Eventually after lucled destroyed the german Empire he was invited to russia by runnerboy72000. Eventually a war day was announced but runnerboy72000 was out of town on the day, and since Moskau was relatively inactive he gave the nation to lucled for the war day. Afterwords lucled gave the nation back (reluctantly) after about a week lucled decided he wanted to own russia so he used a glitch to steal all of the nation's gold and kick every town except Abkhazia. The major towns rejoined the nation and runnerboy72000 used the near collapse to turn Russia into the European Union. EU Era The EU quickly grew but runnerboy was careful to keep the russian's in the majority in decision making. The nation caused a massive shift in power in Europe. The EU and the newly united Germany had a sort of cold war for dominance over the continent. This led to the creation of the Council of Europe which was germany's way of trying to use regionalism to contain the EU which at this point was the second largest nation on the server and controlled about half of europe. Runnerboy had the long inactive USSR destroyed and claimed over the ruins of Petrograd. The EU fought wars with Spain to secure influence in Iberia, and was moving into position to attack Persia and Germany, but due to the growing divide within the nation between more peaceful leaning players and the warlords like runnerboy and frank. On top of this various states in the Union began to want independence. Out of no where, the nation ended in early december 2017 while it was the second largest, and one of the strongest nations on the server at the time. CCCP Periano built the CCCP out of its old remains after the october war and became the dominant power in Siberia, at one point the nation pulled together a 20 man army to crush a EU/Commonwealth joint attack. However the nation slowly died out after staff banned periano for a month for "toxicity" Revolt During the EU's conquest of Europe, the players in russia felt kind of forgotten by the nation, and Tsar Alexander and Nikolai pushed for independence, but randomly (some say it was funded by germany in order to destabilise the EU) (some say it was funded by oliveer the EU's chancellor due to a lack of care for the region) but a random town in Siberia called St Petersburg declared independence and created the nation Russia. Runnerboy and Nikolai responded by leading a raid on the town. Nikolai quickly burnt the nearby forests and the small group attacked the town. Runnerboy then had to log off for a bit and during this time, Nikolai got warned for the fire and decided emc had gotten boring, left russia to make an indian nation but quickly went inactive. Runnerboy logged back on to about 6 people defending the city, some staff who were anti EU, some mercenaries who were known for joining any battle possible. Runnerboy fought the group for a minute but then had to log off again. The nation Russia sat as a small, 2 or 3 town nation in siberia until the EU fell. Era of Unification After the EU collapsed, lucled managed to get mmost of the major groups and towns in the region to join the nation Russia promising things like autonomy. Most towns joined. The CCCP never joined the nation due to their disliking and distrust towards lucled. Abkhazia joined for the claim bonus but quickly left when the claim bonus ended and Russia got mad at Abkhazia over a declaration of war against spain for zqppy stealing abkhazian villagers. Era of Organization After successfully unifying, it came clear that Russia would need its own secure government, military, and allies. After many propositions, Constitutional Monarchy was chosen to fit best with what the Russian people wanted. Every month a new President is elected as well as Nation and Economic cabinet leaders. Each of these roles are passed out through voting systems. Only the Russian people are allowed to vote. Russia's military grew in strength after xWaazes, mayor of Minsk arrived to join Russia. He pledged himself to the organization of Russia's military strength. This military power was used during the Soviet-Russian War, a long-lasting war that saw the Soviet_union under Periano collapse and Russia continue to rise. The Great Purge After the EarthMC updated and over 8000 inactive residents were purged throughout the server, many nation including Russia, Canada, Spain, Alaska were affected, losing hundreds of citizens each, as well as the deletion of old towns. Russias population was over 600 which was brought down to 219, although still largest in population as every other nation was also drastically affected. Russia then sent out settlers to reclaim old abandoned towns in regional Russia. Minor Decline During this time Hero, the Tsar became more inactive, before finally abdicating and leaving the server, but Russia stood together, although not as powerful as it once was it was still one of the largest nations and a major world power. Russia also made treaty agreements with SPQR and for a while had disagreements with Germany and Austria. During this time WextraMC became elected leader and slowly started gaining power within Russia. The Russian Reincarnation As the decline of the Russian motherland had been going on for months, the abdication of Tsar Hero5232 only made things worse. As the new Tsar, lucled became Tsar he chose to give President WextraMC all the power. Russia became a dictatorship. Stuff only became worse as some foreign government disagreed with the leader. The imprisonment of Crevel, a government official who spoke against Wextra, was the last straw and Tsar lucled made Vice President xWaazes choose who would have the power, WextraMC or lucled. xWaazes chose Wextra and a civil war broke out. xWaazes saw no opportunity in the war because the pro-Tsar forces out-numbered the Wextraists and xWaazes switched sides, and supported the return of power to the Tsar. Upon the surrender lucled gave the position of Preseident to xWaazes and they both tried to force WextraMC to transfer the power back to lucled and xWaazes. WextraMC refused. As lucled and xWaazes saw no opportunity in negotiating with WextraMC any more they decided to kick all towns from Russia, thus collapsing Russia, and give birth to Tsarist Russia (Later Renamed Russia). This new nation quickly overcame and reunited Russia under it, with the power resting in Tsar lucled and government leader xWaazes. The Rebirth of Russian Tsardom After Russia collapsed, a new Russia was born, this Russia would prove to be more stable and organized, thus leading to large towns such as Elding and Svitjod joining and Fourthland rejoining. Russia was becoming large once again! Russian Civil War On the 24th of June shortly following the Seaterrica Massacre (Which featured the Axis alliance's forces and Russia against Seaterrica, a major Axis-and-Allied defeat by Seaterrica), the Tsardom of Russia was overthrown by Crevel, then government leader. This occurred when lucled (Nicholas_II) gave a renamed St. Petersburg to Crevel which in turn gave him the nation as well. Tsar lucled was planning on moving to when real-life St. Petersburg is and remaking a new grand capital, but then Crevel declared himself Tsar. Crevel's first action as Tsar of Russia was to end Russia's participation in the current war against Seaterrica and join as allies with Seaterrica. In response to this multiple towns and residents left Russia and joined a new Russia - Tsarist Russia (led by lucled) - under the pretense that Russia was going communist due to its newly formed relations with Seaterrica. The two Russia's, Tsarist Russia and Russia enemied each other, with Russia supporting Seaterrica and Tsarist Russia against Seaterrica. Return of the Old Tsar While he was bored, runnerboy72000 bought the deed to the Russian nation name from Crevel for a sum of 250 gold. Upon acquiring this, runner pronounced himself (once again) the Tsar of Russia but this time as an Austrian vassal because Austria is cool; thus bringing the guy who accidentally caused this mess of a nation back into power. Government Russia is run through an Absolute Monarchy with a Kaiser. Present Kaiser is runnerboy72000, leader of Petrograd. List of past Government overhead Military who needs a military on emc anymore? Colonies (This section is slightly outdated) Fourthland - Africa Saint Michel - France Brest - France Stockholm - Sweden SwedishColony - Norway Fort Laptev - East Siberian Sea Lumbridge- Arctic Ocean Category:Nations Category:Nation Category:Russia